It is difficult to apply a technology related to a voice coil motor used in a conventional general camera module to a low power consumption type subminiature camera module. For this reason, research related thereto has been actively conducted.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently shocked during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to a hand tremble of a user during photography. Therefore, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of installing an optical image stabilizer in the camera module.
Much research has been conducted into the optical image stabilizer. A technology capable of moving an optical module along an x-axis and a y-axis perpendicular to an optical axis has been proposed for the optical image stabilizer. According to this technology, an optical system is moved in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis for image correction. As a result, the structure is complicated and miniaturization is not possible.
In addition, an additional sensor for sensing the position of the optical module moving along the optical axis is required to accurately focus the optical module. In this case, it is necessary to electrically connect the sensor to a circuit board.